<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Various ATEEZ Requests by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096322">Various ATEEZ Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l'>stayarmytinyzenmoa_l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ - Freeform, F/M, ateez fics, ateez imagines, ateez scenarios, ateez x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests for the group ATEEZ including scenarios, imagines, reactions, and most-to-leasts.</p><p>Imported from my Tumblr @stayarmytinyzenmoa-l and @armytinyzenmoa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Bang Chan/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. YN comes back injured from a mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Request</strong>: Anon - Hi!! I really like your mafia SuperM au! I was wondering if I could request a mafia au with Ateez where the reader is a spy working for them and she comes back from a mission injured? Is that okay?</p><p><strong>Answer</strong>: Yes it is! Thank you so much for liking the SuperM au too! Alright, let’s start this!</p><p>
  <b>Mafia AU</b>
</p><p><b>Genre</b>: Angst, Some Crack</p><p><b>TW</b>: None</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 1.5K</p><p>~</p><p>You drop the flash drive onto the table in front of Hongjoong, letting it land with a soft <em>clank</em>.</p><p>“There’s positions, future operations, and member information on that, Joong,” you explain, you shift onto one leg, crossing your arms and huff. “And it wasn’t easy getting it, so you better use it, hear me?”</p><p>“Loud and clear, good job, (L/N),” Hongjoong smiled and tossed the small drive in his hands. He hooked it up to his laptop and watched all the information download into his files. “This will definitely help us next time we run into Stray Kids, for sure.”</p><p>“Right, right. Is that all you need?” You tried your best not to sound rushed, to be honest, it was taking a lot in you to not pass out on his $2 billion dollar rug. Just half an hour prior to reporting in for a mission “success,” you were cleaning up your own wounds and bandaging them with a ripped shirt. You see, usually your reports to Hongjoong lasted around five minutes, all you had to do was drop off the info and tell him that everything went swell, but for some reason he just <em>needed</em> to grill you about what you saw at Stray Kids’ annual gala and that alone was taxing enough. Not to mention you <em>really</em> hoped that your fatigue wasn’t obvious, because when you say you’d die for these boys you mean it, but when it comes to them you have to multiply that times eight, and some extra for San and Mingi.</p><p>“That is all, thanks for the hard work, (Y/N),” Hongjoong nods.</p><p>“Eh, it’s just my job,” you grab your scarf that was draped lazily over the chair and wave at him before leaving the office. You were walking down the hallway, every step feeling heavier than the last, rocking your brain up and down until your vision started spotting. You stopped in the middle, hitting the side of your head a few times to stop the spinning, but, really you should have expected this, it got worse. Until you felt someone’s hand on your shoulder.</p><p>“… okay…?” his voice was garbled, and when you turned your head to see who it was, everything turned black.</p><p>The next time you woke up was because of a screaming match between, surprise surprise, San and Wooyoung, and as much as it was nice to hear them it did nothing for the pounding migraine. So you pushed yourself up with the only purpose to shut the two up, but someone quickly pushed you back down.</p><p>“Stay still, (Y/N), or this will hurt a lot more than it should,” you looked to your left and saw Seonghwa stitching up your arm.</p><p>Huh, funny how you didn’t feel that.</p><p>“San, Wooyoung, please be quiet,” Seonghwa continued to drive the needle in and out with precision.</p><p>“You were supposed to be watching her!” San was furious, that much was clear. But the way Wooyoung rubbed the back of his head was enough to know that his feelings were more than reciprocated. Although you were surprised to see how quiet Mingi was, usually he’d be pretty vocal too, unless he was active previously but got his voice drowned out. Yunho and Yeosang were also in the room reviewing the footage from your last mission, trying to figure out what happened, and the only two not present were Hongjoong and Jongho, who you assumed was going over the information you came back with.</p><p>“How many <em>times</em> do I have to tell you that I <em>was</em>?!”</p><p>“Oh, well you did a bang up job.”</p><p>“Oh you bitch-”</p><p>“If you two don’t <em>shut up</em> I will throw you out of that window as soon as Seonghwa is done,” you growled. San and Wooyoung stopped arguing and sat down on opposite sides of the couch. Seonghwa cut the remaining thread off and took the bandages from the side table and finished up his work. Just in time for Hongjoong and Jongho to come in, with Hongjoong already looking stressed.</p><p>“Alright, what happened?” Hongjoong kept his voice strict.</p><p>“It was nothing big, really.”</p><p>“Sure, say that to the eight other stitches I had to do,” Seonghwa scoffs. “Tell us the truth.”</p><p>You relaxed into the bed, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Alright, but don’t freak out,” you look at San. “Yes, Choi San, I am looking at you.”</p><p>“I won’t!”</p><p>“Okay well a bomb blew up next to me-”</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK?!” San, of course, fell out of his chair and heads whipped from all across the room.</p><p>“Oh my god, <em>relax</em> boys I’m still in one piece.”</p><p>“How does that even happen?!” Mingi.<strike>exe has stopped working</strike> finally spoke up, he was tense to say the least, but no where as pissed as the other members.</p><p>“Usually I’m very careful, and you know this, it was just one slip up really.”</p><p>“I dunno, (Y/N), bombs have a very distinctive appearance,” Yeosang snarked.</p><p>“Well, Yeosang, when you’re spying on another gang at a gala they typically won’t make their bombs <em>look</em> like bombs, come on, their leader is one of the most intelligent minds in the generation, I’m pretty sure he of all the people would find a way to make a bomb look like a damn wine bottle.”</p><p>“Alright, the fragments were explained, how do you explain the bullets?” Seonghwa raised his eye brow.</p><p>“Bullets? I got shot?” You furrowed your brow. “Multiple times?!”</p><p>“Oh you’re kidding us right now how do you <em>not </em>know you were shot?!” Wooyoung threw his arms up.</p><p>“I dunno, I guess it happened while I was passed out-”</p><p>“You were passed out too?!” San gasped. “Oh my god, we are clearly not doing our job right.”</p><p>“San, seriously, stop. You’re hurting my brain,” you waved your hand at him. “Either way, it was a whole clusterfuck and don’t get me started about just getting out. But it’s fine, I’m fine.”</p><p>“You lost a liter of blood,” Seonghwa pointed to the blood transfuser next to you.</p><p>“What? We have one of those?”</p><p>“You are so out of it, (Y/N),” Yunho clicks his tongue.</p><p>“Yeah but that’s a symptom of blood loss,” you shake your head.</p><p>“(Y/N), this is Boss Hongjoong talking, not best friend Joong, I’m putting you off work for a month, how could you leave this out of your report?”</p><p>“Reports are for mission details not near death experiences. Plus, you of all people should know that I’ve had worse.”</p><p>“It’s the fact that you had worse that makes us more worried, you know,” Jongho shook his head. “We’re going to start having one of us go with you on missions for now on.”</p><p>“What? No. Missions are my only breaks from you losers,” you laugh. “Honestly, I keep saying it, I’m fine, see? You guys don’t have to worry.” You’re met with cautious glances, but you could also the relief behind them.</p><p>“She’s an adult, if she says she’s fine, then she is,” Hongjoong rolls his shoulders back. San was still skeptical though, he was always like this really, so you gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, but this time he looked away.</p><p>“When I said I agreed with letting (Y/N) into the business I thought she was coming in as a hacker… not as a front lines spy,” he mutters. “But I guess if she’s okay I can’t be angry.”</p><p>“Honestly, can we just order pizza and call it at that? Losing blood makes you hungry,” you huff.</p><p>“Already on it,” Yunho takes out his phone.</p><p>“Wooyoung, choose a movie too! It’s a Friday night, after all,” you grin. Wooyoung nodded a few times and darted from his spot on the couch.</p><p>As strange as it seems, this was normal actually. One of you would get horribly injured somehow, but it would always end on a light note once you were well taken care of. Such was the life in the mafia, to be honest, just something you get used to. Although you for sure won’t be going on any missions alone any time soon, you are glad to have them. You look after each other, after all. And even if Wooyoung and San are still bickering, or if Mingi and Yunho are causing chaos, you wouldn’t ask for anything else.</p><p>“(Y/N)! You coming or not?!” Mingi’s voice called out from the main room. You drummed your hand on the bed frame. Just for a bit longer, you’ll keep your little secret from them. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” you answer. You threw your phone into the drawer next to you, leaving the text message unread.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>‘Did you get back safe? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the bottle, darling.’</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Party Gone Awry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mafia AU</b>
</p><p><b>TW</b>: Explosions, Violence, Blood, Alcohol, Suggestive Themes, Language</p><p><b>Pairing</b>: Bang Chan x Reader; Platonic!ATEEZ x Reader</p><p><b>Genre</b>: Angst, Light Comedy, Fluff if you squint</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 8.1K</p><p><b>Notes: </b>Hey guys! Remember that request about Mafia!ATEEZ? I promised a second part that explained the ending! Also, if you haven't read it... sorry for the spoiler, haha. So anyways, here it is! It's a bit of a long one though, so strap in. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>~</p><p>You sat in between San and Wooyoung, watching the movie in complete silence.</p><p>You're going to be <em>completely</em> honest here.</p><p>You're fucking <em>pissed</em>.</p><p>You did your best not to let it show, it wasn't that hard, really, it came with being a spy, after all. But then again you've known these boys for way too long, and Hongjoong even longer. Your childhood best friend prided himself in knowing you best, and Seonghwa came as a close second, considering how often you confided in him when you didn't want Hongjoong to go all strict-dad on you. Then again, Seonghwa had a horrible habit of mothering you too, but he knew when to shut up and listen to you bitch about your problems. Either way, you figured as long as you relaxed and pretended to watch the movie that was on, you'd be in the clear.</p><p>But every time you finally feel yourself relaxing, your heart rate spikes up and you become even more livid than the last time. You still couldn't wrap your head around the fact that <em>he</em> even had the fucking <em>audacity</em> to even <em>try</em> to apologize.</p><p>Let's backtrack to eighteen hours before.</p><p>You dragged yourself out of your bed, body still sore from when you had a not so fun run in with one of NCT's main spies. You rubbed your bruises gently, nothing broken, thank god, and easily hidden. As much as you loved the ATEEZ boys, you really didn't want to hear them nag you again, it would just end up falling upon deaf ears. Your phone chimed next to you, emitting a familiar tone, and you took it from its spot on the nightstand with a small smile on your face.</p><p><em>'How's your arm? Nothing broken, right?'</em> Bang Chan's question was short, but you felt the warmth behind it.</p><p>
  <em>'Still hurts like a bitch.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'A true tragedy, darling, I'll be sure to give Jaemin a pleasant greeting next time I see him.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Sure, Chan. I'd like to see you get even close considering your team.'</em>
</p><p>The conversation dragged on, and you found yourself lying down in bed again, phone hovering over your face and thumbs tapping out messages faster than you could even think of what to say next, as if everything was second nature to you at this point.</p><p>If it wasn't clear enough, you're in a relationship with Chris, or better known as Bang Chan. The famed leader of Stray Kids, JYP's newest group, and not 100% known to the public yet. He was sweet, really, he was, for a unit leader, that is. Oh, and don't even start to think about how charming he is, it's one of his most well pronounced strengths and <em>god</em> does he like to remind you of it. Now, how exactly was it that you fell for him? Simple.</p><p>He almost fucking ran you over.</p><p>You remember that day clearly, just like it was yesterday. You were making your daring escape from The Boyz's party, hastily shoving the flash drive down your bra and not looking back, because you just <em>knew</em> that if you hesitated for a second you wouldn't live to have another movie night with the guys and San had already been pestering you to get home already. It was on days like this where you were glad you were obsessed with learning how to run in heels because that's honestly what's keeping you alive right now. You had already ripped a slit in your dress so your movements wouldn't be as restricted, and you were hoping to god for a more efficient way to run.</p><p>It was actually while you were typing out a response to San when you heard the screech of tires. You turned your head right as the car stopped only centimeters away.</p><p>Huh, who knew your prayers would be answered?</p><p>"The fuck?!" You didn't quite know him at the time, but either way Chan slammed on the horn, but you were more concerned about the sudden bullet that whizzed past your ear. You didn't even have to look, you already knew that it was Changmin, the guy had been tailing you since even before you got the information. If Chan didn't notice the first bullet, he certainly noticed the four that came in succession, because he stuck his head out of the car for a second and said the two words that you would argue started this whole mess. "<em>Get in</em>."</p><p>Not really knowing if you were more afraid of dying by multiple gunshots or more afraid of missing yet another "family bonding" experience with the guys, you said fuck it and stepped into the Porsche, making sure to roll down your window just in time to blow kiss to Changmin and flip him off right after. But not too long after you did that, Chan adjusted his rearview and noticed the Maserati speeding behind them.</p><p>"Buckled up?"</p><p>"Just drive."</p><p>"Alright," Chan switched gears on the car and floored the gas. You watched in some sort of awestricken shock as the speed increased from 50 to 120 in a matter of seconds, and you immediately grabbed onto the side handle when Chan made his first right turn onto the main streets of Seoul. Now considering that it was nearly four a.m. in the morning, the streets weren't too packed like usual, despite Seoul's famed nightlife. And the way Chan weaved in and out of the cramped lanes gave you enough confirmation that, at least for now, you were in safe hands. Every now and then you'd turn behind you to see just how close, who you assumed to be, Sangyeon was. Luckily for you, with every sudden lane change the other car seemed to get further back.</p><p>"I hope that was the only one."</p><p>"Can't be too sure, I'm going to make a left here, I think I just saw Younghoon."</p><p>"Oh, great," you rolled your eyes, remembering how quickly he threw a lamp fixture of all the damn things at you as soon as you pulled the flash drive out of the main console. Your eyes drifted to the odometer, and the 145 mph speed did nothing to soothe your sudden beating heart. "This car's going to tip over if you make that turn!"</p><p>"Wanna bet?"</p><p>"<em>Fuck no</em>! Use your brain!"</p><p>"I think I'm gonna go for it."</p><p>"How can you be so calm?! I should've just taken my chances and ran for my damn life," you covered your eyes, knowing that the left turn was just coming up.</p><p>"Alright, here goes!" You practically felt him crank the wheel, or maybe it was the sudden gear shift he did alongside it, but either way, right as he made that turn it felt like everything slowed down. And no, you don't mean the car, you just meant <em>everything</em>. You became hyperaware of what was going on outside, the bystanders walking, the drunk chatterings, the police sirens, and more. But the sudden jerk of the car straightening again combined with Chan slamming on the breaks was enough to jerk you forward. Then, he switched gears again and took the highway, or more specifically, the highway that went in the direction <em>away </em>from Seoul.</p><p>"Oh fuck don't tell me I just got into the car with a serial killer," you watched Seoul shrink behind you.</p><p>"You could say that, darling," he winks. "It's Chan, by the way. Bang Chan if you want to be more specific," he looked at your with expecting eyes, but your look of indifference was enough to give him an answer. You looked over at him through your peripherals before typing out one last text to San.</p><p><em>'Start the movie without me, I'm gonna be a little late,' </em>as soon as you pressed send, you chucked your phone back into your bag and pulled out your pistol in its place right as Chan pulled his out from beneath his seat.</p><p>"Why do you have a gun?!" Chan was shocked for a moment.</p><p>"Why do you want to kill me?!"</p><p>"You just pulled a gun on me why wouldn't I pull one out either?" He shakes his head in exaggerated disbelief. "Plus, if you were about to get killed by Changmin I'm sure there's a reason!" Chan's eyes moved from the road to you in repeating succession.</p><p>"Really? That's all you're going off of? Maybe we just fucked," you scoffed. Chan looked at you with a curious glance.</p><p>"Did you?"</p><p>"Oh <em>fuck</em> no."</p><p>"Then there you go," his gun stayed trained on you. "Your turn."</p><p>"What a girl can't carry a gun around?"</p><p>"That's not what I meant and you know it."</p><p>"Then why do you think?"</p><p>"Again, you just walked out of one of The Boyz's famous parties, you're not just a nobody, darling."</p><p>"Caught red handed," you smirk. Against what had to be his better judgement, Chan slid his gun back under his seat and turned his full attention to the road once again.</p><p>"Bit hard to focus on driving and debating whether to put a bullet in your head, don't you think?" You cocked your gun in response, hearing the bullet slide into place.</p><p>"Why don't I just shoot you right now and take this car back home?"</p><p>"I mean, you're welcome to try," Chan shrugged. "I don't think you'd get far though," he gestures the dashboard. Without moving your gun you turn slightly, seeing that the tank was near empty.</p><p>"You crazy son of a bitch."</p><p>"I was on my way to get gas but <em>someone,</em>" he rolls his eyes to you quickly before refocusing back on the road, "decided to get ballsy and run out onto the streets on her phone. Texting kills, ya know."</p><p>"You're annoying," you huffed and crossed your arms.</p><p>"But you have to admit, pretty smart."</p><p>"Alright, <em>smartass</em>, how are we going to get back then?" You snark. Chan pulls over to the side and pulls out his phone and holds it to his ear.</p><p>"Minho, hey, I'm on the main highway, where'd you park it? Yeah, just crossed the bridge. Two more miles? Alright then," Chan hung up and merged back on.</p><p>"Do you always do that? Not answer simple questions?"</p><p>"Sorry, you asked a question?"</p><p>"Oh fuck you," you groaned again and looked out to the night sky outside. "I just got into a car with a serial killer. I don't know what I'm more afraid of, getting choked to death by you or by my friends when I get home."</p><p>"Some friends you have."</p><p>"They mean well."</p><p>"Also, choking? Something tells me you'd enjoy that more than hate it."</p><p>"Wanna find out?" You raised your brow.</p><p>"Nah, not really," Chan pulled over again. "Well, here's our stop." He pulls the key out of the ignition and steps out. You watched him walk down the side of the road before realizing that you should probably follow him.</p><p>"Hey, wait up," you slammed the car door behind you and slid down the slope. He was waiting at the bottom for you, checking his wrist watch every so now and then and tapping it's face.</p><p>"Any day now."</p><p>"I'm in <em>stilletos</em>."</p><p>"Take 'em off."</p><p>"You really are a man, ugh," you finally reached the bottom.</p><p>"I'm serious, it's only going to get worse from here," he points to the forest ahead.</p><p>"Oh my god. I'm actually going to die tonight."</p><p>"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," Chan snickered. "If I wanted to, I think I would've done it in the car, right?"</p><p>"And get blood over those leather seats?"</p><p>"Fair," he nodded his head with a tight lips. But he progressed into the foliage, and you followed. It's not like you wouldn't know how to defend yourself if he did try to kill you, you've taken down guys way bigger than he was.</p><p>You really didn't walk far until he came to a stop, pulling out another car key.</p><p>"So do you just have cars parked around the outskirts of Seoul? Is that a thing you do?" Chan tugged on a tarp and another Porsche came into view. "Expensive cars?"</p><p>"You'd be surprised how often I tend to drive out of the city with empty tanks."</p><p>"You pick up a lot of girls running out of parties?"</p><p>"You could say I've run a few of them over, yes," Chan laughs.</p><p>"Cute," you shifted your weight onto one leg and he unlocks the car.</p><p>"Yeah, my friends started getting annoyed with me asking them to pick me up, so they resorted to this," he sighs. "Well, you coming or should I leave you here?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," you walked over to the side of the car and stepped in, Chan following shortly after.</p><p>"You're cute," Chan smiles.</p><p>"Don't even try that," you glared. He turned on the ignition and pulled forward, following the crude trail. "Just drop me off at the intersection by 3rd, central Seoul."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan."</p><p>After a few twists and turns, you were back on the main road, heading straight back to the city. Despite the hectic events before, the ride was silent, but you could tell that he was on edge, ready to react at a moment's notice. Although you had to admit, he did a good job at hiding it. What, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on his leg. You, on the other hand, drifted closer and closer to the door, call it years of experience, but you just had a<em> feeling</em> that something was off. There was no other way to describe it, but this guy was just different. And you still couldn't tell if it was different in a good way, or in a bad way.</p><p>But you were pulled out of your internal monologue when he pulled over for the last time tonight at your requested drop off area.</p><p>"It's been fun," he leans on the wheel and turns to you. "Bye now."</p><p>"Quick to get rid of me, I see," you cracked a slight smile and opened the door.</p><p>"Bye, (Y/N)," he waved at you and you shut the door, watching him drive off. You couldn't wipe the grin off your face, I mean, come on, he was cute.</p><p>You were half way to the ATEEZ headquarters when it hit you.</p><p>When did you ever tell him your name?</p><p>~</p><p>"(Y/N)!" Wooyoung ran into your room and you scrambled to hide your phone under your pillow. "What's taking you so long? We're all waiting for you!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, got side tracked."</p><p>Leave it to Wooyoung to drag you out of your daily reminiscing of meeting the love of your life, huh? How lame.</p><p>You watched Wooyoung leave before texting Chan again.</p><p>
  <em>'Gotta go. See you tonight?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You'd better be wearing that dress I got you for our anniversary.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Right, right, of course.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Why did I suddenly feel chills?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That was me mentally telling you that I'm annoyed.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Love you &lt;3'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah, yeah, love you too.'</em>
</p><p>You put your phone in your pocket and walked out into the main room, seeing the other eight ATEEZ members sitting around the circular table.</p><p>"Geez, no breakfast?"</p><p>"It's three p.m.," Seonghwa frowns.</p><p>"No lunch?"</p><p>"I'll make you some in a second," Wooyoung coddles.</p><p>"That's better," you take the empty seat between Yeosang and Mingi. "So what's the family meeting for?"</p><p>"We need you to do us a favor," Jongho leans on the table.</p><p>"I'm not dressing up as a cat again."</p><p>"We need you to— Wait, what? When did that happen?" Hongjoong interrupted his own sentence while Wooyoung and San burst into laughter. "Alright, just, never mind. You know Stray Kids?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course, are you kidding? Aren't they the guys who wiped the floor with you at Yongsan-gu?"</p><p>"Yes, but that's not the point. JYP is having a gala tonight, and according to our resources they'll definitely be there. I need you to get into their leader's computer, the guy never stops working so he never leaves without it."</p><p>"Leader...?"</p><p>"Bang Chan? The guy who almost chopped my head off?" Hongjoong furrowed his brows and leaned back on his chair when Yeosang snickered.</p><p>"Chopped you head off, relax he just had you in a choke hold, Leader," Yeosang tried to fight off his smile.</p><p>"That's besides the point!"</p><p>"Oh so you're just salty, I see, making me do all your dirty work," you complain.</p><p>"(Y/N), I'm serious. We need names and positions as soon as we can."</p><p>"Right, right, don't worry. I won't let you down," you catch the file Hongjoong slid towards you. "Then again, when have I?"</p><p>"Do you need one of us to go with you?" Seonghwa's voice was laced with concern.</p><p>"Nah, I'll be good. I work better when I don't have to worry about any of you guys anyways," you affirm. As soon as you noticed the eight hurt expressions directed towards you, you quickly mended your statement. "I'm more focused! You wouldn't want me to accidentally slip up just because I saw one of you get hurt, would you?"</p><p>"Fair enough," Yeosang shrugs. "But are you sure it's safe?"</p><p>"I mean, let's be real, nothing about our job is safe," you scoff. "I already have your last run in with them to go off of, I'll be good. Want me to prove it?" You crossed your arms.</p><p>"Not necessary, I trust you," Hongjoong takes a sip of his coffee. "You've heard that Woojin left?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's looking for his sister, or something like that," you hummed.</p><p>"How'd you know?" Hongjoong shoots you a curious look.</p><p><em>'Shit.' </em>You mentally cursed yourself. You automatically recalled when he came to you to tell you his reason for dropping Stray Kids, that reason being that he finally found out about his sister going M.I.A., and her safety came before any of his priorities any day. It was a secret he entrusted to you with confidence, and you just spilled it out to eight people. And all you did was shrug. "I <em>am</em> a spy, it would be weird if I didn't know, don't you think?"</p><p>"She's right, okay, you got this, we're confident," Mingi pats your shoulder.</p><p>"See, even Mingi believes me, anything else I need to know that isn't in this file, Leader?" You puff your cheek and tap your fingers over the file.</p><p>"It should all be in there," Hongjoong nods.</p><p>"Cool, cool, I'm gonna grab a sandwich, read this file, and be on my way then," you stood up from your spot.</p><p>"The party isn't until nine though," Jongho speaks up.</p><p>"Choi Jongho, I am a woman. Therefore it takes me at <em>least</em> three hours to look good for, not just a party, but a <em>gala</em>," you explain. "Let's see, hair, makeup, wardrobe, making sure equipment is well hidden and not to mention working, coming up with a sufficient backstory, and—"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it," Jongho sighs.</p><p>"Glad we're on the same page," you bowed your head quickly. "Alright, I'm leaving now, don't stress," you waved them off and retreated back to your room.</p><p>~</p><p>"Ow, fuck," you quickly tugged the curler away from your neck, massaging the stinging skin gently. You removed your hand to observe the damage and, luckily, there weren't any burn marks. You were a good two hours in to your party routine by now, makeup done expertly and hair getting there. Behind you hung the elegant black cocktail dress you had received for your eighth anniversary, if your memory served you correctly.</p><p>Eight months, crazy how you've held a relationship with a rival leader for that long, really. Although you've known him for a bit longer than that, you found it surprising that it lasted this long, and hopefully it wouldn't end, but in this business who knows?</p><p>Your eight month anniversary was something straight out of a movie, rather blockbuster in a sense. Dinner at one of the highest points in the city, a private yacht, and even fireworks. Cheesy, yes, but sweet. He never really ceased to surprise you when it came to anything shared between the two of you.</p><p>You wrapped another lock of your hair around the curling iron and held it there for a moment, thinking back to the night he officially asked you, it was messy, <em>really </em>messy. No, not the confession, just in general really.</p><p>It was actually the same day where ATEEZ had a run in with Stray Kids, and the day you found out he was a mafia leader. Before that day, he was always just another face in the crowd, and one you often ran into despite the circumstances. Whether it be during your escapes from over rival headquarters, or even running errands on a day to day basis, he always seemed to be around. And it's not like you didn't have any intimate interactions with him, you just never really set in stone what the relationship exactly was. There had been many a time you ended up in his bed rather than your own back at headquarters, and there were an equal amount of times you woke up in some grandiose hotel room by yourself. You were afraid to call it a friends with benefits sort of situation, but you also weren't too keen on calling it an actual significant relationship. Not that you were complaining, it really just added to the surprise when you ran to Hongjoong's rescue with your pistol loaded and ready.</p><p>Of course you weren't expecting to see who you would've described as your savior and <em>maybe</em> fuck buddy holding your boss/best friend in a choke hold.</p><p>As soon as the two of you made eye contact, you were definitely shocked, but Chan wasn't surprised at all. In fact, he looked rather disappointed. But you watched him tighten his hold around Hongjoong's neck and, inevitably, he passed out. Chan sat him on the floor next to him after making sure he was still breathing and actually unconscious.</p><p>"Well, this definitely wasn't how I planned on telling you, that's for sure," Chan ruffled the back of his hair harshly and leaned against the desk, placing his hands in his pockets. "Are you mad, darling?"</p><p>You stood at the doorway for a few seconds, gun hanging loosely at your side and eyes trained on a passed out Hongjoong.</p><p>"Don't worry, he's alive. I know you two are close," he nodded his head slightly and ran a hand through his hair this time. Now you look at him.</p><p>It all made sense, him knowing your name the day you first met him, him knowing where you were at all times, even him knowing small details that you've only told one or two people. He was a part of the business after all, he had resources, he had people. The more you thought of it, the more you realized that you should've known, or at least you should've had a feeling that this was the truth. You had long known about another unit being in the works under JYP, you've even told Hongjoong about it and tried to look into it yourself, but the encryptions around the data was just too elaborate to properly decode. Part of you was disappointed, more because of the fact that you didn't figure it out and less that he didn't tell you such a big thing about his life. He was the feared genius that you had been hearing whispers about, one that sent many of your colleagues into minor panic attacks, and one that many others had warned you about.</p><p>And, maybe even worst of all, he had his eyes trained on you.</p><p>"I really don't know what to feel, to be honest, Chan," you shook your head. "I guess surprised is one way to put it, maybe a little shocked, but don't get too cocky about it."</p><p>"I was going to tell you, really, I was," he sighs. "I just couldn't find the right timing, but I swear this wasn't how it was supposed to go."</p><p>"You mean the almost killing my best friend part, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," he glances over at Hongjoong, who was out like a light.</p><p>"Well, I'll go easy on you since he's alive, I guess," you walked closer to him.</p><p>"Sorry," he whispers.</p><p>One thing you've learned about Chan is that he didn't apologize. That wasn't his thing. He never apologized for slamming on the breaks too hard, he never apologized for holding you too tight, he never apologized for leaving you alone in a place you didn't know. Hell, according to the other members of Stray Kids, he never even apologized to them. He didn't apologize to Felix when he almost killed him, he didn't apologize to Jeongin for breaking his laptop, and, from what you heard, he didn't even have an inch of remorse when he heard that Woojin's sister had gone missing, didn't even express sorrow when Woojin left. So this came as a surprise.</p><p>"What for?" You had to ask.</p><p>"Just, <em>this</em>, all of it," he gestured around the messed up room. "You deserved a better explanation for my frequent absences other than having to watch me make sure your boss was knocked out before giving you this half assed one." You clicked your tongue and placed your gun back in your holster.</p><p>"So, what now?" You looked down the the ground and crossed your arms before you looked back at him. "Something tells me that it's going to be a challenge to have any sort of relations considering that I work for your rivals," you let out a pathetic laugh.</p><p>"Or, we could just not tell him," Chan gestures towards Hongjoong again. "The rest of Stray Kids already knows you, so there's no point in keeping it a secret from them, they've known since day one."</p><p>"Oh, so I was the only one left out of the loop then?"</p><p>"Yeah, unfortunately," Chan nodded his head sadly again. You hummed again, going over the pros and cons in your head multiple times and the scenarios that accompanied them soon after. But, with a heavy mind but a light heart, you shrugged off your insecurities.</p><p>"I mean, we've fucked one too many times to just call it off now, so why not," you look to him and give him a small smile.</p><p>"Really? That's all you're going off of?" He gives you a cheeky smile and you could only return it.</p><p>"That's my line," you pushed his shoulder slightly. "But, no, I guess not. I'm still debating if you're worth it, you know. You always leave me alone at the end of the day."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a piece of shit," he pushes himself off of the table and rests his hands on your hips. "Think you could forgive an idiot like me?" You hummed and looked down at Hongjoong for a second, making sure he was really knocked out, before looking back at Chan.</p><p>"I guess," you shrugged and he smiled.</p><p>"Huh, some girlfriend I have, it's dangerous to forgive that easily, you know."</p><p>"So I'm your girlfriend now? After, what, three months of fucking around?"</p><p>"For what it counts, you were the only one I saw," he admits. "Other girls weren't as fun, a bit boring, actually."</p><p>"Let me guess, they didn't hold a gun to your head?"</p><p>"Not even a threat," he sighs. He leans down slightly and you knew what he wanted, after three months of course you would, but before you could do anything, or even remember the fact that your unconscious best friend was in the room too, another voice pulled you out of your little world.</p><p>"Oh my god, get a room you two!" Felix shouts behind you, you turn around and watch Jeongin gag and Changbin fucking lose it. "And you're doing it in front of her boss? Holy <em>fucking</em> shit, you're shameless Chan." Felix laughs.</p><p>"What? He's knocked out, watch," Chan pushes him over and Hongjoong sprawls on the floor.</p><p>"Hey, that mess on the floor is still my best friend. Where are Yeosang, Wooyoung, and Mingi?" You look over to the trio behind you, if they followed the plan correctly, those were the three they were up against.</p><p>"Knocked out, we moved them outside for you," Jeongin points behind him. "We didn't beat them up too bad though, (Y/N), don't worry."</p><p>"Oh yeah, sorry for not telling you that we knew by the way."</p><p>"Yeah we had a bet going on for when you'd figure it out though," Changbin quickly adds on to Felix's apology. "Either way we all owe Seungmin $20 if it makes you feel better."</p><p>"Wow, thanks guys, I'm touched," you pull away from Chan and grab onto Hongjoong's wrist. "I'm going to drag him out now. I'll see you boys later?" You take a few steps forward, effortlessly dragging Hongjoong behind you.</p><p>"Bye, (Y/N)," Jeongin was the first to speak up, waving at you.</p><p>"Ah, this is why you're one of my favorites, I.N., you're such a cutie," you pinch his cheeks gently and Felix and Changbin make way for you. "Chan you better not fucking ignore my texts this time," you glare at your now boyfriend.</p><p>"Right, right, I'll do better with that, promise," he holds his right hand up. You purse your lips, but nod. You turn on your earpiece.</p><p>"Found Hong, he's pretty much gone but he's still alive, pull back for now, we can regroup back at headquarters," you sent the message to all the open channels, and you walked down the hall, leaving the Stray Kids boys behind you while you looked around for other members of ATEEZ on your way out.</p><p>~</p><p>"Whoa, you look stunning," San leans against your door frame while you push your earrings in.</p><p>"Thanks, I try," your focus doesn't shift from the mirror. "Let me guess, you're my chauffeur?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!" He sends you a small salute and spins the keys in his hands. "But as per Hongjoong's orders, it's just a drop off. They wouldn't let me in anyways, they know who I am. They don't know you though, right?"</p><p>"Well as far as I know, no, they don't. I haven't run into any of the members in a way that they'd find out, at least," you replied. You finish the look with a simple necklace and turn around in the mirror. "Damn I look good. Honestly, you boys are at a loss. I know all of you too well to date any of you."</p><p>"What? Really?" San pouts.</p><p>"Yeah, you're all handfuls, I feel like I'm a kindergarten teacher," you laugh. "I still love you all equally though," you look back at him and he smiles.</p><p>"As it should be. Let's go?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." You grabbed your bag and followed him out the dorm and into the black car, sitting in the backseat and making sure all things were in their place while he drove to the hotel.</p><p>You really didn't know what you were expecting when you stepped out onto the velvet carpet leading to the entrance of the venue. You watched San drive away before you looked forward again, white envelope in hand and head held high you walked to the doors. The bellboy at the front only nodded at you before opening the door wide. You followed the directions on the envelope, twirling the card key in your hand and entering the elevator. You slid the card through the card reader and watched the elevator ascend floors, the elevator music playing around you setting the mood slightly. You sent Hongjoong a quick confirmation of your arrival and switched to Chan's contact.</p><p>
  <em>'You here yet?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Just got in the elevator. Should be entering the main room soon, what room are you in again?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'5206'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'See you there.'</em>
</p><p>The elevator doors opened and you walked out onto the marble floors of the gala. The grandiose chandelier above you was fully lit, providing the main lighting of the room with towering windows and luxurious displays. You recognized some of the people here, and some you didn't. Of course, none of them recognized you, or at least, you hoped they didn't. But the one who did recognize you found his place by your side in an instant.</p><p>"Jisung," the look on your face was warm and his was equally inviting.</p><p>"Hey, (Y/N), Chan told me you're here on a "mission," right?" He makes quotations with his fingers and chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah, I have to get some information on a group called Stray Kids, you know them?"</p><p>"Can't say I do," Jisung hums and puts his hand on his chin, feigning thought. "Tell you what, why don't I take you to Chan. He's smart, I bet he knows a thing or two about this," Jisung offers you his arm and you take it.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," you let him escort you to the back of the floor. On the way you passed a few friendly faces, Jihyo and Daniel were among the few and she waved quickly at you before Daniel pulled her away to some secluded area. You eyed Felix having the time or his life in the middle of the dance floor and, of course, Hyunjin egging him on. Jisung opens the door to the hallway and gently ushers you through.</p><p>"Go left, you should run find his room at some point," he winks. "Oh, and don't forget to remind him to actually join the party."</p><p>"Yeah, of course," you nodded your head and Jisung closed the door behind him, leaving you alone in the hallway. You walked down the way he told you to, reading the numbers on the doors along the way, and finally came to a stop in front of room 5206. You turned on your phone's camera and checked your hair and makeup before sliding the key through the card reader. Once the light flashed green, you pushed it open and walked in, shutting the door gently behind you.</p><p>As soon as you walked in you were immediately met with the smell of wine and sound of soft music. You heard the clang of metal and the clatter of glasses before you finally heard Chan curse under his breath. So you progressed forward and out of the mini doorway. You leaned on the wall and watched Chan rearrange the table in front of him, his back turned to you.</p><p>"No, not like this," he mumbles, rearranging the flowers in the vase. "Wait, no, that's worse," he puts them back to how hey were and you shook your head slightly, walking towards him and wrapping your arms around him.</p><p>"Hi, Chan."</p><p>"Hello, darling," he turns around in your arms and holds you closer. "Sorry for the mess." You pull away and look behind him.</p><p>"It's wonderful," you smiled. He pulled out your chair for you and you sat down. He took his own seat and dimmed the lights slightly.</p><p>"Hello, there, I'll be your waiter for tonight," Seungmin walks in from the other room with two menus in hand. "The musicians of tonight are Changbin and Minho, and our choice of wine is Cheval Blanc, I'll pour you each a glass momentarily. Take your time."</p><p>"Seungmin, huh?" You glance up at Chan from your menu and he shrugs.</p><p>"You have no idea how much I had to give these guys to get them to agree to do this."</p><p>"He's lying, all he had to do was tell us it was for you," Changbin spoke from the other room, the piano halting for a second before it picked up again.</p><p>"Oh, wow," you placed the menu down when Seungmin came back and filled your wine glasses. He looked at you and smiled, then he leaned down the Chan's ear and whispered something. You didn't miss the sudden look of concern on Chan's face. "Bad news?"</p><p>"Expected, but bad," Chan cleared his throat. "Is Jihyo handling it?" He asked.</p><p>"She and Dahyun have it handled for now, so it shouldn't be a problem, for now," Seungmin confirms. "And I think Jae and Wonpil are on their way too."</p><p>"Then there's nothing to worry about," Chan relaxes and Seungmin nods.</p><p>"What can I get you two?" Seungmin changes his demeanor and flips open his notebook.</p><p>"I'll just take the salmon," you say.</p><p>"You know what I want, Seungmin," Chan folds his menu and hands it to Seungmin. "Keep my updated on the situation."</p><p>"Of course," Seungmin nods and takes his leave.</p><p>"How bad is it?" You ask.</p><p>"Nothing that should concern you, I think," Chan swirls the wine in his glass. "There's just been a minor security breach, is all. TWICE should be able to handle it, though. But what about you? Don't you have a mission too?" He smirks.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I just need to get info on this group called Stray Kids, you wouldn't happen to know them, would you?"</p><p>"Luckily I do," he nods his head towards his laptop, which was situated perfectly on the desk behind you. "All the info you need is in there."</p><p>"Aren't you concerned?"</p><p>"No, not really. I could always change those plans as soon as you get them to Hongjoong, you know."</p><p>"Fair enough," you open the laptop and attach your flash drive to the port and watch it duplicate and export files. "So what's the occasion?"</p><p>"What? I can't have a nice dinner with the love of my life?"</p><p>"Chan."</p><p>"Just wanted to make up for missed events, is all," he answers vaguely. "Plus, I think you deserve it. You are putting up with me, and I'm a pretty high maintenance guy. Also, I've gotta say, (Y/N) you are one of the most patient people I know," Chan admits.</p><p>"That's rich coming from you. I live with eight men and you haven't come in to strangle all of them yet."</p><p>"I did almost kill Hongjoong."</p><p>"Yeah, I remember."</p><p>"And I almost blew San's brain out."</p><p>"That I also remember and I'm still a little pissed."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Chan chuckles. Seungmin walks in again. "Don't tell me JYP is calling me down."</p><p>"Yeah, he's calling you down," Seungmin frowns. Chan rolls his eyes and you laugh.</p><p>"Go, it's not like I'm going anywhere. Finish what you have to do and come back up," you insist. Chan looks at you with pleading eyes and you nudge your head towards the door. He pouts, but stands up anyways, grabbing his gun from the nightstand.</p><p>"I'll be back."</p><p>"I know," you watched him leave and Seungmin took his spot at the table.</p><p>"You know, if you want a less problematic boyfriend, I'm still single," he offers.</p><p>"I heard that, Kim Seungmin," Chan's voice boomed.</p><p>"I'm kidding!" He shouts back. He turns to you. "We'll be right back, it'll probably be safest for you if you stayed here. Not that you can't handle yourself, it's more of an identity thing."</p><p>"I figured, don't worry, I'll keep myself busy somehow," you say. Seungmin nods and waves at you before leaving the room. "Well, some date this is," you frown. You take the wine bottle next to you.</p><p>"Cheval Blanc, huh?" You read the label a few times, running your thumb along the aged and peeling sides of it.</p><p>Call it instinct, but you felt like something bad was about to happen.</p><p>Your life is full of surprises, that much was certain. So when Na Jaemin kicked down the door of the hotel room with his gun raised, your first instinct was to grab the silver tray Seungmin had been holding earlier to shield yourself. Jaemin pulled the trigger, an obvious reaction when he saw you, but the bullet ricocheted hitting various random spots around the room, until it finally collided with the wine bottle.</p><p>~</p><p>You woke up again not too long after, the hotel room was a mess, and you were still the only one there. You made a move to get up, but the sharp pain that ran up your arm told you otherwise, and you slumped back to the ground. You pulled out the large glass shards from your arm and looked around. Broken glass everywhere, but the one thing still intact, of all the damn things, was the laptop. Your flash drive glowed green, signaling that it had done its work. You were surprised that Jaemin didn't see the opportune moment to take the laptop and bolt, but then again he didn't seem the type to you. You pushed yourself off the floor with your less injured arm and pulled the flash drive out, slowly making your way to the closet and throwing it open. You pulled one of Chan's shirts off the hanger and ripped the bottom of it off, wrapping it around your arm in a sorry attempt to stop the bleeding, and you grabbed his leather jacket from the hanger next to it, pulling it on slowly.</p><p>First thing's first, you had to get the fuck out of here before any of the other Dreamies showed up. God forbid if you ran into Jeno of all the members, you're definitely done for. You slowly opened the door of the room and looked down both sides of the hallway before you stepped out, walking towards the back stairway. You heard the shouts and gunshots of what was the gala behind you, some of the voices were distinguishable, some weren't, not that it really mattered. It sucked that such a great party had to come to a close before you could dance though, you had to admit.</p><p>The more progress you made, the more pissed you became. Your dumb, jackass of a boyfriend not only made a bomb in the shape of a wine bottle but also fucking left it in a room with you in it?! Not to mention the fact that he didn't even tell you about it. He couldn't have even said a little "oh by the way, that wine glass is also a <em>bomb</em> so be careful." God, the nerve of that guy. So although your arm was burning like crazy, your anger was enough to distract from it. Once you reached the bottom of the staircase, you looked around again before pushing open the emergency exit and walking into the dark alleyway. The only thing you were glad about being that at least your pure rage would get you back home. You flagged down and cab and gave the driver the address to the 7-Eleven by headquarters, figuring you'd walk from there.</p><p>~</p><p>Which brings you to know, the movie credits rolling at a snail's pace in front of you and eight boys fast asleep around you. You moved San's head so he was lying down on Seonghwa and you lifted Wooyoung's head enough to be able to slide out and you replaced your spot with a pillow so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable. You walked over Yunho and Mingi's sleeping forms and made your way back to the med bay, taking your phone out of the drawer and going through the dozens of notifications from the Stray Kids members on your way to your room. You opened your window and leaned outside of it, taking in the night air while you opened your texts.</p><p><em>'(Y/N)? Where are you? We're getting worried,' </em>You read Seungmin's first. <em>'Jeongin said he saw you walk out alone, so we're not concerned about you being stuck at NCT's hq at least. Are you home?'</em></p><p><em>'Yeah, I'm in my bedroom,' </em>you finally typed out a response and sent it. Seungmin's reply was almost immediate.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, thank god! Chan was on his way over to check.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Tell him to go back, I'm mad at him.'</em>
</p><p><em>'Actually, I think he should be there already.' </em>You pull your phone up and look down at the street below and, surprise surprise, there stood your deadbeat boyfriend leaning against one of his many cars. He gave you a small wave and you flipped him off, not even two seconds later, your phone rang with his contact name across the screen. Against your sane consciousness, you picked up.</p><p>"What, jackass?"</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"You really think a "sorry" is enough considering I almost got blown up?"</p><p>"I figured it was worth a try," he shrugged. You sighed and relaxed your shoulders.</p><p>"You couldn't have even told me about it? You know, given me a little warning?"</p><p>"I kind of figured that I should've by the time I was half way down the elevator," you watched him press his lips together and look down the sidewalk, as if he was making sure something wasn't there, then he looked back up at you again. "Come down?"</p><p>"Kind of don't want to."</p><p>"Don't be like that, (Y/N), let's go for a drive. We should talk."</p><p>"Chan," you said his name, fully wanting to argue about how much of a jerk he was, but no words came out.</p><p>"Yeah?" You made sure to give him the worst glare you could. "If you don't want to go for a drive, the least you could do is give me back my favorite jacket." You eyed the leather jacket loosely hung over your desk chair then you looked down at him again.</p><p>"Wait up for me," you pushed yourself away from the windowsill and closed the door. You grabbed the jacket and made your way across the dorm, being sure to be extra quiet around the boys, then you made your way down the spiraling steps. Once you walked out into the empty sidewalk, Chan started making his way to you. "Stop right there, I'm still mad at you." He stops in his tracks and holds his arms up.</p><p>"Alright, alright," he answers. You hand him his jacket and he throws it around your shoulders. "It's cold out right now."</p><p>"Jackass."</p><p>"You already called me that one, love," he chuckles.</p><p>"Braindead? Dumb bitch? Bastard?"</p><p>"All three are acceptable," Chan laughs. "I'm sorry, really."</p><p>"I know," you rubbed your injured arm.</p><p>"How many stitches?"</p><p>"A lot..."</p><p>"Do they hurt?"</p><p>"Chan I'm a spy. I work for a mafia. I'm dating a mafia leader. Yes, they hurt a little," you added the last sentence silently and he chuckles. He grabs onto the collar of the jacket and tugs you closer to him so that you were resting your head on his chest. "You really suck, you know that, right?"</p><p>"Yup, but it's one of the reasons why you're obsessed with me."</p><p>"I <em>know</em>, and I hate it. You make me feel like I'm losing my mind."</p><p>"If it helps you make me feel the same way, I don't think I would've ever actually let anyone even look at my laptop but here you are with a flash drive of all of my secrets," he rubs his hand up and down your arm gently while you laugh.</p><p>"Is the invitation for a drive still up?"</p><p>"Only for you," he unlocks the car and moves out of the way so you could get in. He steps into the driver's side as you put your seat belt on. "I can't get you another dinner, unfortunately, but I can show you a great view," he offers.</p><p>"Better than nothing," you threw your phone into the back seat and he started the ignition.</p><p>"Buckled up?"</p><p>"Just drive."</p><p>Over the almost nine months you've been with Chan, you can comfortably say that you've never been bored, nor have you ever doubted his feelings for you. After all, he keeps coming back, doesn't he? Taking risks he shouldn't, taking hits he could've easily dodged, and what not. The least you could've done was leave a surprise in the pocket of his jacket. A small flash drive containing information that could've broken apart the entire Stray Kids' operation in an instant. It wouldn't have been hard to explain to Hongjoong the damaged one you gave him, you could've easily blamed it on the surprise attack during the party. Plus, as cheesy as it sounds, you loved Chan too much to see him get dragged away, probably by Jongho, and you also loved the other Stray Kids' boys equally. You didn't really know how long this could go on though, dating behind their backs, it's basically betrayal, you being with another gang, but at the same time it made you happy to be with them both. The day you'd have to pick a side is the day you loathed, and so it was the day you chose to never think of. Right now, with the soft leather beneath your hands and the faint smell of cologne in this way too expensive car, you were happy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. YN is on a first-anniversary date with Mafia Leader!Bang Chan and ATEEZ unknowingly crashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Request</strong>: Oooh hi! I absolutely love your mafia series and I also loved the Ateez mafia one too cause that was just- chefs kiss! Is It okay if I reauest a Stray Kids mafia au (i know your ffs are a lot of mags but I'm a sucker for those and like- I cant find a better blog otver than yours) where it could be like a continuation of the Ateez one? Is that okay 🙈</p><p><strong>Answer</strong>: Hi hi! Thank you so much for enjoying those little fics! And also this is gonna sound so dumb but I have no clue what mags means I’m sorry but it’s fine. But yes, of course it’s okay, I also love these types of requests! Anwho, let’s begin!</p><p>
  <b>Mafia AU</b>
</p><p><b>Genre</b>: Crack</p><p><b>TW</b>: None</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 1.6K</p><p>~</p><p>You were very used to this situation. That is the loud conversations, the drunk patrons, the wandering eyes, and what not. And usually you didn’t pay a second thought to the rambunctious atmosphere, it wasn’t one that ever really caught your eye, nor did it push you away. But this time was special, this time you weren’t alone, or on a mission, you were just <em>you</em>.</p><p>Sitting in one of the high arching booths, which did much for visual privacy and none for auditory privacy, you looked amongst the much richer patrons with a bored expression. The restaurant itself was actually quite glamorous, with it’s marble floorings and crystal chandeliers, it was created to be frequented by the wealthy. Which you are not, being a spy is a very financially draining job, actually, what with equipment and medical bills. Yet at the same time, this looked just like the kind of place Chan would frequent.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting, darling,” Chan sat next to you in the booth and slid a velvet box to you. “A peace offering for being late.”</p><p>“Oh come on now, I just got here too,” you took the box and turned it in your hands. “It’s not another bomb, is it?”</p><p>“No! God, no, not after that incident! Why would you think that?” He feigned hurt.</p><p>“I know, I’m just teasing you,” you opened it and took out the simple silver bracelet inside of it. It was elegant in design, that much was clear, yet at the same time it wasn’t incredibly flashy. “Thank you, I love it,” you clasped it over your wrist.</p><p>“Happy anniversary, darling,” he gives you one of his signature lopsided smiles and flags the waiter over. After the two of you ordered, it was then when you noticed the familiar faces lining the high end restaurant.</p><p>“No room for intrusions this time, huh?” You and Felix shared brief eye contact before he refocused.</p><p>“Hell no, I swear we’ve never had a normal anniversary dinner, and I’m determined to make it through our one year without any incidents.”</p><p>“Agreed,” you shuffle through your purse and pull out your own small box. “And here is your present.” He takes it into his hands and gently shakes it, a knowing smile on his face.</p><p>“I wonder what this little thing could be?” He reaches to untie the ribbon on top, but you put your hand over his.</p><p>“Actually, do me a favor and open that when I’m not here,” you averted your eyes, hoping that your reddening face wasn’t noticeable.</p><p>“As you wish,” he places it into his suit pocket right as the waiter comes back with your appetizers. You watched the waiter pour in the red wine next and, as you stared at your reflection off of Chan’s glass, you could’ve sworn you heard a familiar voice. “Something wrong?” Chan leans forward.</p><p>“Nothing,” you shook your head and looked around the restaurant, specifically at all the entrances. Felix and Seungmin were by the main entrance, Changbin and Han at one of the emergency exits, with Minho and Jeongin at the other. “Where’s Hyunjin?”</p><p>“Kitchens.”</p><p>“Thorough much?”</p><p>“No room for error.”</p><p>“Right,” you take your glass and swirl it gently, letting the aroma from the wine waft slowly. “Are you... are you sure that it’s foolproof?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m quite certain, I’m sure I’ve gone over all the variables with Changbin and Jisung,” Chan now looked around the room too. “<em>Why</em>?”</p><p>“It’s just,” you shook your head again. “I could’ve sworn I heard Wooyoung laughing.”</p><p>You saw every muscle in Chan’s body tense in that moment. With his jaw clenched, he motioned to Changbin to patrol the area. And, right as you watched Changbin exit his post, the voice came again, but this time, it was right behind you. Or, more specifically, the booth right behind you.</p><p>“It sucks that (Y/N) couldn’t make it,” you heard Wooyoung complain behind you. You clasped your hand over your mouth and Chan dropped his fork.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Shit.” You both cursed at the same time, being sure to maintain hushed voices.</p><p>“Yeah, we should talk to the boss to let her have some off days,” you heard San’s voice next.</p><p>“Maybe we should just call her? Her job could’ve ended early,” Yunho offered. Your eyes drifted down to your phone and you immediately powered it off.</p><p>“And put her in a position where she could get killed? No,” Seonghwa’s stern voice cut through the excited chatters.</p><p>“Your bill,” the small black folder was placed in front of Chan.</p><p>“Isn’t it a bit early for this?” Chan looked up and pressed his lips together. Hyunjin tapped on the folder with a small smile and waved hello as he passed you.</p><p>“They’re planning something.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Should we intervene?”</p><p>“No. Normal first anniversary dinner, remember?”</p><p>“Right,” although you both never went above a whisper, you were able to hear each other clearly. Chan opened the bill and read the paper inside of it.</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t worry, leader! Leave it to us, just enjoy your dinner! - Hyunjin’</em>
</p><p>“We’re gonna die.”</p><p>“That actually might be a possibility.”</p><p>“Chan! This is the part where you’re supposed to say ‘don’t worry, darling, they’re smart, they can handle this,’ you’re not supposed to agree with me!”</p><p>“But, they’re not that smart without a set plan,” he admits.</p><p>“Oh god...”</p><p>“I swear, I know she’s not here, but it’s like I can hear her voice,” you heard Mingi say behind you. You shrank into your seat again.</p><p>~</p><p>Which somehow led you to now, hiding under the dinner table and doing your best to stay quiet while the fight raged on just a few steps away from you. You opened up Twitter and scrolled through the feeds.</p><p>
  <em>‘Stray Kids and ATEEZ are having a dispute at the La Yeon restaurant’</em>
</p><p>“Great, just great,” you groaned.</p><p>“Fuck, just <em>one</em> dinner is <em>all</em> I ever fucking ask for,” Chan fired a few rounds at Hongjoong, who deflected the bullets with one of the waiter’s trays.</p><p>“Hey! We wouldn’t be doing shit if Hyunjin didn’t pull a damn knife on us!” Jongho scoffed. “Your men started it! But we’ll sure as hell end it.”</p><p>“Why the hell were you guys even here in the first place?!” San was next. You didn’t know what he did but whatever it was you heard dozens of plates crashing.</p><p>“None of your fucking business!” Changbin was the next person to shout and, surprise surprise, it was followed with more plates shattering. You continued to scroll through Twitter, minding your own business, until your phone started ringing and the commotion outside halted.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” you heard Chan curse. “Cat’s out of the damn bag.” You saw two people walk up to your table, undoubtedly Seonghwa and Hongjoong, and when Seonghwa lifted the table cloth, you couldn’t tell if he was surprised or disappointed to see you.</p><p>“Hey, boys.”</p><p>“Get out of there.”</p><p>“Right away,” you crawled out from underneath the table and stood up, preparing yourself for the worst case scenario.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Seonghwa was using his disappointed mother voice and for some reason it effected you more than usual.</p><p>“I was going to.”</p><p>“I can’t <em>believe</em> you were taken hostage by Stray Kids and you didn’t call either one of us!” Seonghwa was visibly upset and the puzzle pieced itself. You looked at Chan, who was standing right behind Hongjoong, and luckily you’ve known him long enough to know that he was mentally telling you to go along with it.</p><p>“I had it handled!”</p><p>“You’re hiding under the table!”</p><p>“I was protecting my pride!”</p><p>“By hiding under the table?”</p><p>“Yes!” You looked around the ruined restaurant. “Look at all of you with your guns pointed at each other in a ruined restaurant, who the fuck is going to pay for all of this?! Huh?! Then you’re going to get in another fight for who did the most damage, fuck this. Join the mafia, they said, you’ll make a lot of money, they said, well that was a load of bull.”</p><p>“Why are you getting so worked up about this? We’re just looking out for you!” Wooyoung shouted at you but kept his focus trained on Changbin.</p><p>“Just looking out for me? How many times have I saved your asses?” You were surprised to say the least, up to now they still think they have to protect you?</p><p>“Does it matter?! We were bound to get into a fight with Stray Kids anyways!” Mingi added his own input and of course that led to more yelling and warning shots from both sides and all of it just pissed you off to no end.</p><p>“ALL I WANTED WAS TO SPEND A NORMAL ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY DINNER WITH MY BOYFRIEND IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!” You slammed your hand on the table and the room falls silent again, and you became horribly aware of what you just said. “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>“I would suggest we start running, darling,” Chan grimaced.</p><p>“<em>Darling</em>?!” Hongjoong whipped his head to the side, but saw the space empty. When he turned to the exit, he saw it swinging open, and you were also no where in sight, instead the rest of ATEEZ’s phones pinged with a simple notification from you at the top.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll explain everything later when I get home, promise! I love you guys! See you in a bit.’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How They Announced You Two are in a Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>(5/13/20) </b><strike>Literally no one asked for this</strike> So I’ve had these little scenarios stuck in my head for a bit, so I finally compiled it into one post for you lovely people! Sorry that it’s female specific though! I can go back and edit it if you prefer gender neutral! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy~</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>[<a href="https://stayarmytinyzenmoa-l.tumblr.com/post/639442686089232384/main-masterlist">Main Masterlist</a>]</b>
  </b>
</p><p>Quick Notes:</p><p>[Y/H/N] = Your Handle (on vLive) Name</p><p>~</p><h2>Kim Hongjoong</h2><ul>
<li>So our Best Leader did things the proper way, as proper as possible, <strike>he prepared a prezi</strike> he hosted a press conference.</li>
<li>Now we all know that Hong has a way with words, not only did he successfully announce the relationship, but he also became a huge pusher for letting Idols be in relationships.</li>
<li><em>“I never really understood why it was such a big deal that we couldn’t date, sure, there is the case of priorities and what not, but we know our limits. Then comes the issue of our fans, I am already anticipating the backlash as seen by my seniors before me. However, at the same time, if you really were our fans, I believe that you wouldn’t care about this. Shouldn’t the happiness of your Idol come before your own?”</em></li>
<li>No lie you teared up a bit.</li>
<li>This was such a huge topic between you and Hongjoong, the two of you spoke about it since even before the relationship. See, you were a really close friend of Hongjoong’s. He wasn’t at school often, so you would always meet up with him and drop off a copy of your notes for him so he would be able to stay as on top of things as he could, and you were always supportive of him. Then, naturally, one thing led to another and now you’re here.</li>
<li>Standing backstage, watching the press conference, no doubt he could feel your support from the sidelines. He answered each question the press threw at him with so much professionalism that you were in awe.</li>
<li>I mean, when are you not awestruck by him?</li>
<li>But then he did something that surprised even you.</li>
<li><em>“If you don’t mind, I would like to introduce you to her now.”</em></li>
<li>What?</li>
<li>What did he just say?</li>
<li>You turned to their manager for a quick confirmation, but he just shrugged.</li>
<li>When you turned back to Hongjoong, he was looking at you with that same boyish expectation he had when he first asked you out.</li>
<li>After taking a deep breath, you took your first step onto the huge stage, an unsurprising mix of gasps and mumbles following behind you. The first few steps felt like you were being held down by a lead ball and your eyes were trained on the floor, determined not to make a mistake.</li>
<li>But when you looked up and met his eyes, it felt like you were just launched into the air. A supportive smile was all he gave, but god was it enough to feel like you could do anything.</li>
<li>You finally reached his side and turned to the press, bowing quickly, then mentally preparing yourself to sign your name on the contract that could either be the best or worst deal of your life.</li>
<li><em>“Hello, everyone! I’m (L/N) (Y/N).”</em></li>
</ul><p>[[MORE]]</p><h2>Park Seonghwa</h2><ul>
<li><strike>This bitch did it on vLive</strike></li>
<li>Seonghwa was on vLive, really just vibing and talking to ATINY when the chat was flooded with messages of the same caliber.</li>
<li>
<b><em>[ATINY1024]</em></b><em> Oppa is it true!? Please say no! I don’t want to accept it!</em>
</li>
<li>
<b><em>[SANtan]</em></b><em> Our Seonghwa is dating???? Since when??</em>
</li>
<li>
<b><em>[armytinyzenmoa]</em></b><em> Why’s it such a big deal?? If he’s dating that’s his business</em>
</li>
<li>
<b><em>[Seongie&lt;3]</em></b><em> Wha— Oppa has a girlfriend? Are you sure?</em>
</li>
<li>Seonghwa was a bit shocked at first, though he did well to hide it, had the news really come out? But another comment came in that made him smile.</li>
<li>
<b><em>[Y/H/N]</em></b><em> A girlfriend? Interesting, I bet she’s pretty</em>
</li>
<li>Seonghwa stood up from his desk and took his phone.</li>
<li>
<em>“Shall we go see if I have one?”</em> He held the phone up while he walked down the hall. <em>“Where is everyone?” </em>He walks around and finally stops in front of Yeosang’s room, the voices of the other seven members or ATEEZ being extremely apparent. Seonghwa knocked on the door and Yeosang opened it without hesitation.</li>
<li>
<em>“Hyung, what’s up?”</em> Yeosang sounded extremely calm despite the chaos behind him. Which included you walking into frame, your eyes going comically wide, Wooyoung quickly throwing a blanket over you, Mingi grabbing you covered in said blanket, and Yunho helping him hide you in the closet, all while San quickly threw on a scarf, taking your place in the frame. <em>“Hyung?”</em>
</li>
<li><em>“Oh, well, ATINY are asking if I’m dating someone.”</em></li>
<li>
<em>“Ah, well,”</em> Yeosang looks behind him. The other five members, although out of breath, were doing their best to look natural while San made poses. <em>“Nope, only San and the others here.”</em>
</li>
<li>
<em>“Right, right, there’s your answer ATINY, let’s go back then,”</em> Seonghwa read the comments while walking back to his room, pleasantly amused at the response, and, as always, his lips quirking up at a certain one.</li>
<li>
<b><em>[Y/H/N] </em></b><em>Omg it was just San lolol</em>
</li>
<li><strike>Okay but in all seriousness he did announce that he was dating, he even brought you out to say hi to ATINY.</strike></li>
</ul><h2>Jeong Yunho</h2><ul>
<li>It was one of those few times ATEEZ went on instagram live.</li>
<li>They were showing some dances to ATINY, nothing really from the album, but they took requests and tried it, it was all in good fun, really.</li>
<li>But then the question arose, ‘who was holding the camera?”</li>
<li>Everyone was debating in the comments, of course it had to have been their Manager, but that was debunked as soon as said Manager covered his face and walked over to hand Hongjoong his phone.</li>
<li>Ah, so it must be a staff member then!</li>
<li>Well, they weren’t wrong.</li>
<li>You tossed your I.D. Lanyard behind your neck, it was much less in the way back there anyways, while you did your expert camerawork with your boyfriend’s phone.</li>
<li>
<em>“Oh, solo, solo!”</em> Wooyoung shouts, the other members cleared from the dance practice floor while Yunho absolutely killed it doing TWICE’s song Fancy, his smile only widening when you walked up to him.</li>
<li>The other boys hyped him up, but quickly fell silent when Mingi accidentally slipped up.</li>
<li><em>“Wow! (Y/N)-ah is so good at getting Yunho’s best angles, no wonder they’re dating.”</em></li>
<li>Dead silence.</li>
<li>You quickly panned to the boys to get their reactions, and of course Hongjoong’s jaw was on the ground. Seonghwa had covered his mouth with his fist, San and Wooyoung were cracking up so hard they had to use the wall to support them, Yeosang was constantly looking back and forth between Mingi and Yunho with complete disbelief, and Jongho just looked at the camera, not even surprised at the chain of events.</li>
<li>Mingi was quick to act and, knowing the damage has been done, crumbled to the floor and apologized <strike>loudly might I add</strike>.</li>
<li>But Yunho, always the optimist, just took you by the waist and spun you around so both of you were in view of the camera, smiles, and said:</li>
<li><em>“Speaking of, now might be a great time to introduce you to the love of my life!”</em></li>
<li><strike>RIP Mingi, you will be missed.</strike></li>
</ul><h2>Kang Yeosang</h2><ul>
<li>Okay so this one was <em>all</em> on him.</li>
<li>He’ll admit it, he messed up, he wasn’t supposed to announce the relationship until next week actually, but he overlooked one <em>teensy</em> tiny detail in his vlog.</li>
<li>Yup, it was the picture the two of you took on your six month anniversary, it was framed next to his bed and <em>of course</em> ATINY would pick up on it. The YouTube comments were bursting with questions.</li>
<li>So of course he felt terrible. You meant the world to him and he was afraid that you would be too upset and would, godforbid, want to break up with him. All the worst scenarios popped up in his head.</li>
<li>And you knew he would let this really get to him, come on, you’ve dated him for this long now.</li>
<li>So you yourself came to the dorms, Wooyoung had told you as soon as you got there that he had locked himself in his room, so you made a beeline there.</li>
<li>You knocked on his door softly, he was in a bit of a fragile state right now, after all.</li>
<li><em>“Go away.”</em></li>
<li><em>“Ah, really? I guess I’ll go to San instead—”</em></li>
<li>
<em>“Wait, no...”</em> You could hear Yeosang scramble out of bed and stumble to the door. He cracked it open just a little bit before you heard him collapse back on his bed. So you let yourself in, stepping over the mess on the floor, and sat down next to him, gently patting the lump of blankets that was your boyfriend. Then you slid the company’s phone under them. <em>“What’s this for?”</em>
</li>
<li><em>“Well, the cat’s out of the bag now, so we might as well tell them, no?”</em></li>
<li><em>“But—”</em></li>
<li>
<em>“Uh uh, come on, Sangie, if you think I’m mad, I’m not, I could never be mad at you, you know that,”</em> your voice was honestly heaven to him, what did he do to deserve you. He peeked his head from under the covers and met your eyes. <em>“So?”</em>
</li>
<li><em>“Okay.”</em></li>
<li>Needless to say, as soon as he went on vLive he was flooded with so much positivity he almost cried, <em>almost</em>. He introduced you properly and ATINY absolutely loved you!</li>
</ul><h2>Choi San</h2><ul>
<li><strike>Honestly one of the only members who introduced you normally</strike></li>
<li>Of course it was during his miniseries, the Sanchelin Guide! He was gearing up to try a very famous restaurant in Seoul, a three Michelin star restaurant to be exact.</li>
<li>Now, it was <em>totally</em> pure coincidence that it also happened to be on your seven month anniversary *wink wink* *nudge nudge*</li>
<li>So, he decided to change up the format for a change.</li>
<li>POV date style, to be exact.</li>
<li><strike>This smooth fucker you really thought he wouldn’t try something like this?</strike></li>
<li>So he sat you down in front of him, terrace seating might I add, and with a perfect view of the Seoul skyline and he ordered your food, all the while he was adding his own commentary about the menu and what not, even being cheeky enough to make eye contact with the camera for a second before meeting your own eyes and complimenting the view.</li>
<li>Now you finally happened to catch on to what he was doing when he asked for your hand, it was a simple gesture really, but when you moved to turn the camera off he just shook his head, then came the realization.</li>
<li>
<em>‘Oh so we’re doing this now,’</em> is what raced through your head. But you decided, you’ve been together this long, there’s nothing that could end it now, so you obliged.</li>
<li>He rubbed circles on the back of your hand with his thumb, let’s be honest this is such a kill move, but all the while he was still giving commentary about the food. But as the video progressed he decided to get more bold and started feeding you a spoonful or two.</li>
<li>He didn’t say it, but the look he gave you was enough for you to know that he really felt bad about the fact that he was the only one eating on your anniversary dinner at such a high end restaurant.</li>
<li>I mean, you’re not complaining, the food was really good, after all.</li>
<li>Finally, after he rated the food five mountains, he pulled you into view of the camera and introduced you.</li>
<li><em>“ATINY, before I close this, I would like to introduce you to my second opinion on all of my mountain ratings—”</em></li>
<li>
<em>“Is that all I am to you?”</em> You shoot him a playful glare and he smiles.</li>
<li><em>“And my partner of seven months, she’ll be joining us for the next episodes of the Sanchelin Guide from now on! So be nice!” </em></li>
</ul><h2>Song Mingi</h2><ul>
<li>Also introduced you through one of his vlogs. He was specifically preparing for Minkiway, so he wanted to go shopping for some clothes first before he fully launched the mini series.</li>
<li><em>“ATINY! There’s no way I can do all this shopping alone, so I want to introduce you to someone who makes me feel really special!”</em></li>
<li>This big baby was smiling ear to ear the entire ride to the mall, you had promised to meet him there, and you were fully aware that you were going to be introduced properly to ATINY that day too, so you wanted to be sure you were at your most presentable today.</li>
<li>You and Mingi finally met up in front of the mall, and if you thought this boy’s smile couldn’t get any bigger you are dead wrong because Mingi looked like he just heard the best news of his life.</li>
<li>
<em>“ATINY! This is (Y/N), who also happens to be my number one supporter and</em> <em>the person I want to spend the rest of my life with!”</em> He mussed your hair gently and you waved at the camera. <em>“And she’ll be my main helper for my outfits today!”</em>
</li>
<li>
<em>“That’s right!”</em> You affirm. <em>“Let’s start then!”</em> The both of you walked into the mall empty handed, but by the end both of your arms were lined with bags from various shops.</li>
<li>Okay, so maybe you two went overboard.</li>
<li><strike>Hongjoong warned the both of you and the staff that this would happen, but like boyfriend like girlfriend when have any of you ever listened to Hongjoong? Never.</strike></li>
<li>Either way, just for funsies, you chose Mingi’s first outfit, which he absolutely rocked by the way, and ATINY had so much positive responses to it!</li>
<li>To be honest, Mingi was super worried at first, he didn’t know how ATINY would take it, but after seeing that they were happy for him he was ecstatic! But he was blown away by the huge amount of comments that came when you didn’t actually make an appearance in the first episode of Minkiway, all of ATINY were asking where his expert stylist was! This boy was so soft for the rest of the day— wait, no, month! And he made a promise to let you come onto camera from now on.</li>
</ul><h2>Jung Wooyoung</h2><ul>
<li>Okay, so a bit of context, you and Wooyoung go <em>way</em> back, since his BigHit trainee times with Yeosang and Yeonjun. See, you were only really a part of their little friend group because you were Yeonjun’s younger sister by about two years, so it was one of those things where your mom would make Yeonjun let you hand around with them.</li>
<li>Yes, this is the “dating my best friend’s younger sister” situation</li>
<li>Although you never went through the “lets keep this a secret from my older brother” phase of the relationship, in fact Yeonjun was the one who accidentally encouraged it, not meaning for it to actually go through but oops here you were, after two years of dating and going on strong.</li>
<li>Anyways, on to how he introduces you.</li>
<li>Really it was kind of a happy accident? He accidentally mentioned you offhand during one of the Woosan vLives. The exact exchange being:</li>
<li>
<em>“Oh yeah, she came to visit and brought some flowers for me after we filmed Wonderland.”</em> Wooyoung said it without thinking really, to be fair, he was customizing a Lightiny at the time so he wasn’t really paying attention</li>
<li>
<em>“Did she? I thought she came before?”</em> San replied, <strike>as all the 99z collectively share one brain cell</strike>, equally not really paying attention.</li>
<li>
<em>“What? No, she was still in classes.”</em> Wooyoung looked at San and he looked back. Then the realization hit that they were on live broadcast, luckily, before Wooyoung could say anything else that would put them in a more compromising situation, San spoke up.</li>
<li><em>“Wait! Wait, wait, ATINY! We’re talking about one of the staff members don’t worry!”</em></li>
<li>But what was said had been said, there was no going back at this point, and both Wooyoung and San knew that. So, knowing you were watching (let’s be honest you never miss an ATEEZ vLive), he called you. The phone rang with tense anticipation, if you didn’t pick up then Wooyoung knew that it was over for the both of you, and if you did then he knew that he was in the clear. He left it on speaker since there was no point in keeping it quiet now.</li>
<li>
<em>“Hello?”</em> Your voice was seemingly clueless, but Wooyoung has known you long enough to know the truth. Before he could respond, San snatched the phone from his hands.</li>
<li><em>“(Y/N)-ah! It’s my fault! Don’t get mad at Wooyoung, I’ll take the fall!”</em></li>
<li><em>“Hey! Give that back!”</em></li>
<li><em>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”</em></li>
<li><em>“San, let me talk to her!”</em></li>
<li><em>“We are so dead!”</em></li>
<li>Little did ATINY know that the boys weren’t afraid of the fandom backlash, they were more afraid of how pissed her older brother was going to be, he was very adamant on keeping you out of the range of angry sasaengs.</li>
<li>
<em>“Why are you two arguing? It’s fine,”</em> your voice was nonchalant. <em>“Wooyoung and I were going to announce it next week anyways.”</em>
</li>
<li>The boys stopped with the phone in between them, both of their hands desperately trying to pull it out of the other’s grasp.</li>
<li><em>“Hi, ATINY! Sorry I couldn’t meet you all in a traditional way, but my name is Choi (Y/N)! I’m Wooyoungie’s girlfriend, I hope we can all get along!”</em></li>
<li><strike>Wooyoung cried.</strike></li>
<li><em>“ATINY, I promise you’ll get to meet her in person very soon! Just wait patiently!’</em></li>
<li><strike>Soon translated to a month later, by the way, as it took a month to calm down the fuming Yeonjun.</strike></li>
</ul><h2>Choi Jongho</h2><ul>
<li>So no one saw this coming, at freaking all.</li>
<li>But Jongho decided to announce the relationship before Dispatch could even think about him having a significant other, just to avoid the drama, you know?</li>
<li>So, like any sensible idol, he chose to announce it through a tweet, actually. To be more specific, he wrote a letter to ATINY about it. It was somewhat similar to Hongjoong’s, where he explained how you two met each other, why you’re so important to him, and why he hopes that ATINY accepts you too. But much differently, he explained all the things he wants to do with you in the future, he explained a lot of those down to the most sentimental detail, to the point where you yourself had to walk out and calm him down a bit.</li>
<li>See, you two were school friends in the same grade, and miraculously had similar classes for years in a row. You were also the one who encouraged him to become a trainee after you heard his singing voice, and you promised to be by his side the entire time and be his number one fan, a promise you held up when you showed him your entire collection of ATEEZ albums.</li>
<li>But one interesting thing is that Jongho threw it out there, the news I mean, and he left it. As in, he never mentioned it again. All that changed was that you would occasionally appear in his vlogs or his vLives and it would just be the most casual thing? And whenever you showed up he would just be so soft, it was so precious.</li>
<li><strike>Also, quick tangent, but Yeosang secretly filmed Jongho splitting an apple in half for you and him and you clapped your hands so cutely it was just, ugh, couple goals. He posted it on Twitter, by the way.</strike></li>
<li>So finally, after a ton of probing from ATINY, he hosted a special vLive where you could introduce yourself properly, it was a basic set up, really, you and Jongho were just sitting on the practice room floor with the other members of ATEEZ hollering behind the camera, but it was still sweet.</li>
<li><em>“Hi, ATINY! I’m (Y/N), but I’m sure you all already know that. I hope we can become friends too!”</em></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You're an Idol and you get injured on an Awards Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Request</strong>: hi!! can i request an ateez reaction to you also being an idol and you get injured on stage while performing at an award show? thank u sm !</p><p><strong>Answer</strong>: ATEEZ are literally one of my top groups of all time and I may or may not have already been thinking of an Idol!S/O scenarios like this. So let’s get popping, shall we?</p><p>
  <b>Idol AU</b>
</p><p><b>Genre</b>: Fluff, Some Angst</p><p><b>TW</b>: Wrist Injury</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 2.4K</p><p>~</p><h2>Before we start... the Scenario</h2><ul>
<li>You’re the main rapper of one of SM’s newest rookie groups</li>
<li>So, being a main, it only made sense for you to be one of the main focuses of your group’s MAMA stage, which was based on your most recent comeback with a “school delinquent” concept.</li>
<li>Your part in particular involved a stunt where you perform a back handspring off of a teacher’s desk. And it’s not like you haven’t done it before, you had been practicing the move many times knowing it would be included in the MAMA performance for a special bit of surprise to the performance as opposed to your usual and boring jump it was during your promotional period.</li>
<li>Because of the nature of it being a <em>surprise</em>, you had the bright idea of keeping it from your boyfriend. And you definitely succeeded in surprising him during the performance, you surprised him by spraining your wrist.</li>
<li>Although to the untrained eye the move looked <em>fucking awesome</em>, to the artists who were watching most of them definitely noticed. But you were trained to keep your professionalism and, despite the burning pain in your dominant wrist, you finished the performance without any hiccups.</li>
<li>But your boyfriend on the other hand...</li>
</ul><p> </p><h2>Kim Hongjoong</h2><ul>
<li>P A N I C</li>
<li>Oh my god the way he gasped. He even grabbed Seonghwa’s arm and held it in a vice grip until Seonghwa got pissed and told him to relax before he cut off circulation entirely.</li>
<li>The rest of the ATEEZ members immediately looked to him when they saw it and they had to stop him from running backstage <em>during</em> the performance. But you can bet that <em>sure as hell</em> once it was over he was making his way back there.</li>
<li>He was immediately greeted by the medical team swarming you, splinting your hand and adding the correct dressings to it. Luckily, it wasn’t severe enough to require immediate hospital attention and you would be able to stay until the end of the awards show, but that didn’t stop him from worrying.</li>
<li>
<em>“What happened? Are you okay?”</em> He ran to you as soon as the medical team cleared out. You looked at him with a huge grin on your face,</li>
<li>
<em>“Wasn’t I super cool on that stage? I practiced that handspring so often I thought I could do it in my sleep, but I guess I got too confident,”</em> you used your non-injured hand to tussle your hair.</li>
<li>
<em>“Yeah, it was cool, but I’m more worried about your wrist, (Y/N),”</em> Hongjoong takes the seat next to you. “Be more careful next time?”</li>
<li>
<em>“Next time I do a back handspring? For sure, Joong,”</em> you laugh.</li>
</ul><p> </p><h2>Park Seonghwa</h2><ul>
<li>O H  M Y  G O D</li>
<li>Pretty similar to Hongjoong to be honest.</li>
<li>He was impressed by your stunt, but he was more concerned about your wrist. Luckily, the main camera didn’t catch your facial expression, but he definitely saw the way you winced as soon as your hand pushed off from the table and he wanted nothing more than to run up to you and ask if you were okay. But he was more blown away by how professionally you handled it, you looked pretty calm for someone who’s wrist should be in an insane amount of pain right now.</li>
<li>He obviously went backstage as soon as your performance concluded, he would’ve gone insane with worry if he didn’t. He had just passed the medical team on their way out once he found you lying down on one of the couches.</li>
<li>
<em>“Oh! Seonghwa!”</em> You stood up as soon as you saw him and smiled, he noticed how you hid your injured hand behind your back. <em>“How was the performance? Did I surprise you?”</em>
</li>
<li>
<em>“Yeah, you surprised me. You surprised me with a sprained wrist,” </em>he sits next to you on the couch and holds his hand up. You relented and placed your injured hand on top of it. He observes the dressings and splint carefully. <em>“How serious is it?”</em>
</li>
<li>
<em>“It’s not bad, I won’t have to stay at the hospital at least,” </em>you explained. <em>“It’s a good thing that handspring was only for this performance though.”</em>
</li>
<li><em>“It was cool, just be sure to be careful next time, alright, love?”</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><h2>Jeong Yunho</h2><ul>
<li>Okay first of all, proud boyfriend.</li>
<li>Yunho knew you’ve been working on a super cool move, such you had alluded to since you’re both actually really bad at keeping secrets. He just didn’t expect it to be a handspring.</li>
<li>But, as cruel as this sounds, he kind of expected your stunt to backfire? Being the main dancer, he had some knowledge in how those stunts worked, so as soon as he saw your starting point he knew something was off. And this already made him even more freaked out than before.</li>
<li>Once he finally got backstage to where you were, he started out the whole conversation optimistically, as Yunho does, with the <em>“Whoa that was so cool!”</em> and the <em>“I can’t believe I’m your boyfriend oh my god,”</em> and you were very quick to cheer with him! You both talked about how amazing your move looked on camera and how the camera crew got the shot perfectly so that it would look cool, but as soon as the celebration was out of the way he hit you with the <em>“Let me see your hand.”</em>
</li>
<li>
<em>“It really isn’t a big deal, Yunho, it’s not even serious enough to require a hospital stay,” </em>you showed him your wrist and he took it gently, observing the damage. <em>“See? All good.”</em> You affirmed your statement with a bright smile.</li>
<li>
<em>“Then why do you look like you were just crying?”</em> He pouts. You hum.</li>
<li><em>“That obvious?”</em></li>
<li>
<em>“Just a bit, to me at least,”</em> he brings you close to him and wraps his arms securely around you. <em>“Just... um... be more careful next time, it won’t be good for you to sprain your wrist again.”</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><h2>Kang Yeosang</h2><ul>
<li>He immediately noticed when it happened, right when your wrist sprained. As soon as your hand made contact with the table he saw your wrist flex and he kind of felt it himself in his wrist, which was noted by how he circled his wrist with his other hand and rubbed it slightly.</li>
<li>Seonghwa was the one who noticed Yeosang wince and he asked what happened so Yeosang explained what he saw and Hongjoong told him he could go backstage as soon as the performance was over.</li>
<li>Which is what he did, obviously, he ran into your group’s leader, who was getting ice for you, but they gave it to Yeosang since he was on his way over to you anyways. He found you sitting on the table holding gently rubbing your swollen wrist.</li>
<li>
<em>“Does it hurt?” </em>He sat next to you and handed you the ice pack, which you thanked him for and accepted happily.</li>
<li>
<em>“Just a bit, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” </em>you assured him, but he wasn’t convinced.</li>
<li>
<em>“Don’t get me wrong, the move looked really cool, but maybe it would be best if you didn’t do that for future performances,” </em>he said in a soft tone, afraid he’d offend you. But you laughed instead.</li>
<li>
<em>“Oh I definitely agree with you on that one, Sangie, it’s a fun move, but definitely not one I can keep repeating over and over again,” </em>you pointed to your wrist <em>“As you can probably tell.”</em>
</li>
<li><em>“Yeah, but as long as you take care of it you’ll be able to handspring off of tables in no time.”</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><h2>Choi San</h2><ul>
<li>Okay so it should go without saying but this boy is <em>whipped</em> for you and it shows. Like as soon as you did your handspring he sprung out of his seat and cheered so loudly the M2 camera man had to signal to him to calm down.</li>
<li>He was super excited for you until he noticed you had tears in your eyes and his feelings did an immediate 180, now he’s really scared. What happened? He ended up asking Hongjoong, who told him that it looked like you sprained your wrist when you did the move.</li>
<li>He was more scared than you when you walked into your dressing room with a full splint and he was sitting there, oh goodness the decibel levels you two reached when you both scared each other, the group next door had to ask you two to calm down.</li>
<li>
<em>“(Y/N)! You looked so awesome, you’re amazing. But at the same time thank god! Hongjoong told me what happened! How’s your wrist? Is it okay? Should I kiss it better? Is that how sprained wrists work?”</em> San sent a flurry of questions your way and you had to take a second to process all of them before you could finally answer.</li>
<li>
<em>“San! Thank you! Yeah, thank goodness. My wrist is okay, I don’t need to stay at the hospital. You can kiss it better if you want, no pressure though. And no, I don’t think that’s how sprained wrists work, but I’m not opposed to trying,”</em> you answered all his questions in order, using your free hand to count them off.</li>
<li>San was quick to wrap you in a <strike>bone crushing HAHA just kidding</strike> hug and rock you side to side gently while running his hand through your hair.</li>
<li>
<em>“It’s okay, you’re okay now, you’re good now,”</em> he whispers.</li>
<li>
<em>“Uh... yeah? I feel great,”</em> you nod into his shoulder.</li>
<li><em>“That’s good. I’m good. You looked good, I mean look, you look good. If you do decide to do the handspring again... you can do it.”</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><h2>Song Mingi</h2><ul>
<li>Did you just do a handspring? Oh my god you just did that. That was one of the coolest things he has ever seen you do. If Yunho was just a proud boyfriend, Mingi was that time a dozen! He made sure you were able to hear his cheering from his spot amongst the other artists.</li>
<li>Oh wait, oh shit, why do you look like you’re about to cry? Mingi didn’t notice your eyes watering up until you took your spot in the dance block, which was conveniently very close to ATEEZ.</li>
<li>
<em>“Hey, did (Y/N) sprain her wrist?”</em> Wooyoung whispered.</li>
<li><em>“Did (Y/N) what now?”</em></li>
<li>Fast traveling to back stage now, you and Mingi were actually crying together, you know, as couples do. You were crying because it hurt so bad, and Mingi was crying because you were crying, honestly you two are such babies.</li>
<li>
<em>“Does it hurt a lot, baby?”</em> Mingi said between hiccups.</li>
<li>
<em>“Mmhmm, but it’s okay! I’ll be strong!”</em> You responded between sniffles.</li>
<li>Yeosang is secretly clowning you two, he just can’t believe that Mingi was dating someone so similar to him, you two literally broke the similars repel rule. See, the only reason why he was there was because even if Mingi found his way to your group’s dressing room there was no guarantee that he’d find his way back. <em>“It’ll just take a while, I hope you understand.”</em>
</li>
<li>
<em>“I understand! It’s okay to take your time to heal your wrist!” </em>Mingi shows you the softest puppy eyes and you were already feeling better. No lie you were afraid that he was going to say something like ‘I don’t understand! I should sprain my wrist too!’ and you are <em>so</em> glad he didn’t.</li>
</ul><p> </p><h2>Jung Wooyoung</h2><ul>
<li>Jung Wooyoung’s reactions in order: Loud Scream, Squeaky Laugh, Proud Gloating <strike>to Changbin</strike>, and Sudden Realization. He went absolutely wild when you started the trick and went airborne, he broke out into proud laughter when you <em>nailed</em> the landing, he immediately turned to Changbin and yelled <em>“That’s my boy/girlfriend!”</em> Then he realized you looked like you were about to cry.</li>
<li>Then he also noticed how your hand just hung limply at your side for the rest of the performance and he felt really bad, not that he did anything wrong, he just knew how much you prepared for this show, especially since this was your first MAMA.</li>
<li>Backstage, he actually chose not to mention the wrist, he just held your injured hand in his lap and rubbed circles over it while he told you how cool your flip was.</li>
<li>
<em>“I bet I made Changbin totally jealous that I had such a cool person as my one and only!”</em> You quickly caught onto what he was trying to do, and you were thankful because it actually did still hurt a lot.</li>
<li>
<em>“Wooyoungie, you are so cheesy,” </em>you giggled so cutely that Wooyoung almost caught himself falling harder for you. <em>“I’m glad you liked the move! I worked really hard on it, but I don’t think I’ll be doing something similar again soon.”</em>
</li>
<li>
<em>“What? Don’t say that!”</em> Wooyoung was always super supportive of you. <em>“You just need to practice it more and soon you’ll be the master of that move!”</em>
</li>
<li><em>“Well, yeah, but I was really thinking more about how my wrist is going to be in this splint for a while. But that too!”</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><h2>Choi Jongho</h2><ul>
<li>So Jongho is no stranger to injuries, he used to be somewhat of an athlete for one, and for another he himself has frequently sprained his ankle during dance practices with ATEEZ. So he knew from personal experience how much pain you were in when you completed the handspring.</li>
<li>Although he did think the move was really good, after all it did add a lot to the finale of your show, he knew what it felt like to sprain a joint and, as a result, he was definitely prepared in how to help you out with your swelling wrist.</li>
<li>As soon as he walked in he had it all. Ice pack, pain-killers (anti-inflammatory ones!), and ice cream.</li>
<li>The two take aways from this are 1) Best Boyfriend and 2) Prepared Boyfriend!</li>
<li>“Thank you so much, Jongho,” you cooed over your boyfriend, who was massaging your wrist gently to move the joints back in place. “My wrist feels so much better.”</li>
<li>“That’s good, it looked really painful,” Jongho rests the ice pack on top of your wrist and sits back. “But you looked amazing, I guess this is the trade off, huh?”</li>
<li>“Yeah, at least everyone who saw it thought it was cool! Next time we perform this, I think I’ll leave out the handspring,” you laughed, but Jongho shook his head. </li>
<li>“I mean, if that’s what you want, sure. But I can definitely tell you that a ton of people loved it! You just need to practice it a bit more and you’ll have it perfect for next time,” he encourages.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You’re FWB with Seonghwa and he’s catching feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Request</strong>: friends with benefits! au with seonghwa plzzzz when he's slowly falling for you 🥺</p><p></p><div class="text">
  <p><strong>Answer</strong>: Anon, I feel like I don’t get enough ATEEZ requests! FWB!Seonghwa coming up! I hope you don’t mind if I non-idol!au this, I can’t figure out how to write this as an idol!au and make it flow nicely.</p>
  <p>Oh also, I hope he gets well soon and doesn’t take his injury to heart, it’s more important for him to get better correctly so that the injury doesn’t get worse, I’d normally say something like “make sure to tell them not to push it!” but I’ve heard that idols, ATEEZ in particular, don’t actually like it when we say stuff like that to them? So let’s show our support, but at the same time let’s not overdo it!</p>
  <p>Oh and, no brainer here but, this will be <b>explicit</b>.</p>
  <p>
    <b>Non-Idol AU / FWB AU</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Genre</b>: Smut, Angst, Some Fluff</p>
  <p><b>TW</b>: Smut???</p>
  <p><b>Word Count</b>: 1.9K</p>
  <p>~</p>
</div><p>Seonghwa wouldn’t necessarily call himself a frustrated person. Or, at the very least, it takes a lot for him to become genuinely frustrated.</p><p>So, at first, the times where he initiated your <em>sessions</em> were very sparse. And really you didn’t initiate all that much either, to his knowledge you’re a rather mellow person.</p><p>Speaking of you, the two of you met at a party, it was a pretty basic run-of-the-mill party, nothing too special. You had the stoners in one room, the alcoholics in the main room, the couples in their own, etc. But <em>you</em>, you weren’t doing any of those things. You were sitting on the couch, listening to whatever it was your friend group was drunkly babbling about, it was obvious that you were dragged there with your friends, based off of how you’d shake your head and laugh at the sober girl next to you. He remembers this clearly, the two of you locked eyes upon chance, a very <em>embarrassing</em> chance that included your drunk ex grabbing your arm and shouting at you and him, which is an obvious move, pulling him back away from you and trying to restrain him. One thing led to another, and he woke up alone in one of the rooms with nothing but a phone number on the nightstand next to him.</p><p>Speaking of you, he could perfectly pinpoint the moment at which his view of you went from a casual fuck buddy to someone he actually cared about. The first sessions with you were pretty rough, rough as in just straight <em>fucking</em>. One text, an eight minute drive, four knocks, then straight to business. Usually with these, the one who was called would be gone before the other would wake up. But there was one night in particular that was drastically different than the nights before.</p><p>The night you stayed.</p><p>He was the one who called you over that night, obviously, he had got into an argument with his boss and was now on the verge of getting his ass fired, then he got chewed out by his own best friend <em>for</em> fucking around, actually, then he got yelled at by his parents for not even trying to settle down with someone. With all of these piled up on one another, he sent you a message. This is where things first changed. Usually you’d initiate it first, usually as soon as he’d open the door you’d grab onto his shirt collar and pull him down to your level, but you didn’t do that.</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?”</em>
</p><p>Those were the words exactly, then he spilled out his frustrations. They all came out in a garbled mess, but you listened. You listened to him ramble about his responsibilities, about his troubles, and about his problems. And when he was done, you smiled and pushed him down on the bed. What happened that night, he couldn’t describe it as “fucking,” because it wasn’t. But he wouldn’t describe it as “making love” either, it was an interesting in between, he would later settle one, but whatever it was in reality, he loved it. And the next morning, he was fully expecting to see you gone, but when he woke up with you still in his arms? Bliss. That’s all he felt, and it was then when he realized that he was falling for you. With all of your mannerisms, your sweet voice, your kind gestures, they all captivated him. Similarly, he enjoyed his effect on you, he enjoyed the fact that your very same sweet voice would spill out curses when he was inside of you, he enjoyed that your very same kind gestures would become profane within moments. It was that night where everything changed for him, and he secretly hoped it did for you too.</p><p>After that night, he began calling you more. It wasn’t because he was frustrated in any way, he just needed to see you, he needed to feel you there with him. Maybe it was just him, maybe it wasn’t, but he felt that even the sex itself was different than it was before, it was slower, more sensual, even. And he wasn’t complaining, he enjoyed this, really. He even considered telling you that he caught feelings, but he stopped himself when he realized that the moment he told you that it would be very likely that the two of you would never see each other again. So he stopped himself, and he decided that he was content with how things were.</p><p>“Seonghwa, are you listening?” The girl in front of him waved her hand in front of his face.</p><p>“Oh, no,” he decided to be honest with her. His parents, who were luckily unaware of you and your relationship with him, had set him up on a kind of blind date with his father’s coworkers daughter, or something like that. She was a good person, really, very genuine. If he hadn’t fallen for you he might’ve actually considered dating her. But those were the facts, he was completely whipped for you, and now there’s no going back.</p><p>“I was just saying that...” and he drowned out her voice again. It wasn’t because he didn’t like her, oh no, it’s that he just locked eyes with a <em>very</em> familiar person.</p><p>“Oh, Seonghwa, hey!” Mark waved his hand and had a large smile on his face, obviously happy to see a familiar face, but Seonghwa kept his eyes trained somewhere else. Particularly Mark’s <em>date</em>. “Funny to see you here, man. On a date?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Hey!” The girl opposite of him was, very understandably, offended.</p><p>“Oh, okay then, hey, this is (Y/N), I don’t know if you’ve met her, but we’re partners in our science class,” Mark stepped aside and introduced the two of you. You smiled and waved your hand, a <em>sweet</em> gesture from a <em>sweet </em>person.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” you turned to his date and waved too.</p><p>“Let’s head over to our table.”</p><p>“Sure,” you followed Mark to another end of the restaurant.</p><p>“What was that?” Seonghwa’s date glared at him.</p><p>“You know what? I was just thinking about heading home,” Seonghwa flagged the waiter down and paid for his side of the dinner in cash. “Alone.” He stood up from the table and walked out of the restaurant, his phone in hand and a diabolical thought forming in his head.</p><p>~</p><p>“Oh, really? That’s super interesting,” you nodded your head along to what Mark was saying, and you meant it, every single thing Mark was saying was actually interesting. So why is it that you felt like you were doing something wrong? Your phone vibrated in your purse and you pulled it out briefly while Mark was talking to the waiter.</p><p>
  <em>‘My house. Fifteen minutes.’</em>
</p><p>“What the hell is he thinking?” You mumbled.</p><p>“What was that?” Mark handed the menus to the waiter.</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” you shook your head. You looked back down at the conversation, a realization hitting you.</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t have a car’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Then come outside.’</em>
</p><p>You looked out the window, the familiar black car was parked outside the restaurant, then you looked up at Mark.</p><p>“Something bad happen?”</p><p>“Yeah, family matters,” you answered vaguely. Mark nodded his head.</p><p>“I get it, rain check?”</p><p>“Sure,” you took your things.</p><p>“Let me walk you out,” you glanced outside again, but you didn’t want to look suspicious. </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>~</p><p>If the silent drive was agonizing, this was so much worse.</p><p>You were laying down on the bed with Seonghwa above you, his shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was hanging loosely over his neck. But that’s all that he was doing, he was just looking at you, studying you, going over every curve you had. Your face was flushed and your hair was a mess, but something told you that he didn’t care. </p><p>It’s been a while since the two of you started out like this, actually. As soon as Seonghwa unlocked his door he ushered you inside his bedroom and pressed you against the bed, unzipping your dress and making out with you at the same time. With that out of the way, he got to work on your neck, biting down with enough pressure to keep it pleasurable, but also enough to leave a noticeable mark. All the while your shaking hands moved to his tie, just barely undoing it by the time he pushed your panties aside and pressed his fingers into you, scissoring them harshly inside of your folds at a nearly unbearable pace. You pressed your head against the mattress, just trying to keep up at this point. But once you were finally about to cum, he stopped. He pulled his hand away from you and just... <em>stopped</em>.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>There were those words again.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Those were <em>not</em> the words he meant to say. And he didn’t even realize that he said it until he saw the way your eyes widened beneath him. So round, so innocent, so <em>naive</em>. You had just barely caught your breath and he pulls this all of a sudden.</p><p>You reached up and tangled your hand into his hair and pulled him down to resume your much needed kiss. This time it was different, it felt different. It was much warmer, it felt more <em>real</em>, there was an extra something in it that was missing from before. Was it relief? Was it love? It could’ve been both or neither for all he cared. You pulled him down next to you and moved so you were above him this time. One of Seonghwa’s hands moved up to your face and another rested on your hip. You tugged off his boxers and stroked his cock slowly, keeping it just at your entrance, but not quite inside. You felt him growl against your lips and you pulled away from him, taking your time to sink onto him. A quiet moan left your mouth and that was all he needed to realize that he needed to take control again. He held onto both of your hips and thrusted into you, they were harsh, deep, and steady, and with each one your voice grew louder.</p><p>“Fuck,” was it a curse or was it a request? Did it matter? Seonghwa knew you were nearly at your limit when you placed one of your hands on the bed, your legs were beginning to give in, and he thought about whether or not he should finally let you rest, but <em>fuck it</em>, he’s going all in. He pulled you down on top of him completely, holding one of your hands and letting you grip onto it as hard as you wanted, and running another one through your hair.</p><p>“You’re doing so well,” he continued to say brief praises to you while he constantly pushed himself into you. You looked up at him and he pressed his lips against yours again. He felt your legs shake, he knew you were finished, and he was pretty much at his own limit too. He pulled out of you, letting you settle down from your high before speaking again. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“You can delete my number after tonight. I shouldn’t have said that,” he clenched his jaw.</p><p>“Seonghwa,” your voice was stern, but at the same time it was soft.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wooyoung Begs his S/O to watch Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse with him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Request</strong>: oOooh! a Wooyoung imagine of him begging his s/o to watch Barbie life in the Dreamhouse with him🍼</p><p><strong>Answer</strong>: AHA YESSSSS THATS SO FUNNY MY YOUNGER COUSIN WAS JUST WATCHING THAT WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!!!</p><p>
  <strong>Idol / NonIdol AU</strong>
</p><p><strong>Genre</strong>: Crack, Fluff</p><p><strong>TW</strong>: None</p><p><strong>Word Count</strong>: 0.5K</p><p>~</p><p>You sat at your desk, opening up your laptop and starting a new document to begin your essay. It was a rather impromptu extra credit assignment that your professor had assigned to the class, and you were determined to pass that class with an A. Although, there was an opportunity cost, and one you preferred not to spend, but you didn’t have much of a choice, and when you had explained to him that you just had to do this assignment, Wooyoung was naturally supportive, after all, he didn’t want to hold you back from your studies, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he did?</p><p>“(Y/N)~” Wooyoung’s voice was songlike while he called you. You looked up from your laptop slowly, watching Wooyoung walk into your room.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can’t you take a break from all of that work?” He pouts.</p><p>“Hmm? But I just started,” you frowned. “Wooyoungie, we talked about this, remember? I have to finish this by tonight,” you gently reminded him.</p><p>“But… I barely ever get a day off,” he looked at you with round eyes, and you knew that if you weren’t careful you’d give in.</p><p>“Fine, what did you want to do?” You asked him.</p><p>“Let’s watch a show together!”</p><p>“What show? Is it a new drama?”</p><p>“Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse.”</p><p>Two minutes later, Wooyoung is locked outside of your bedroom. You had no remorse for the whining manchild behind your bedroom door while you typed out your first paragraph.</p><p>“(Y/N) please! I know you’ll love it!”</p><p>“Wooyoung, I have to finish this paper.”</p><p>“It’s so funny though! I was watching it with San before I came here!”</p><p>“Ah, I see, you already watched it with your boyfriend!” You were joking, of course.</p><p>“(Y/N)!” You heard a thud against your door and a light thump on the floor. “I want to watch it again with you, though!”</p><p>“After I finish my paper.”</p><p>“How much longer?”</p><p>“I have seven more pages to write, why?”</p><p>“That’s going to take you forever! Just as Hongjoong or Seonghwa to write it for you!” Wooyoung cried. You stood up from your desk and opened your bedroom door, followed by Wooyoung lightly falling onto his back and looking up at you. “Can we watch now?”</p><p>“Does Hong or Hwa know anything about the events that took place in 17th century southern England?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” you pushed him out slowly and shut the door.</p><p>“(Y/N)! Just one episode!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“They’re, like, less than ten minutes long!”</p><p>“I can write a whole paragraph in ten minutes, Wooyoung!”</p><p>“How many paragraphs per page?!”</p><p>“Like, one or two?”</p><p>“So I have to wait an hour?!”</p><p>“At least.”</p><p>“That’s so long!” Wooyoung’s voice practically echoed throughout your apartment. You hit your head a few times on your desk, pondering what you should do. You have an extra credit assignment in front of you that could save your grade, and you had your crying boyfriend behind you, who only had a day off once every blue moon. You shut your laptop and opened your bedroom door again, finding Wooyoung curled in a ball outside.</p><p>“Alright… just a few episodes.”</p><p>“Yes! You’ll love it, promise!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>